warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spotfur/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Twigpaw returns to ThunderClan with her friend, Finpaw, having left SkyClan. Sparkpelt finds the pair, and although hostile, she leads them to ThunderClan's camp. Once there, Twigpaw feels her heart warm as she scans the faces of her old Clanmates: Cinderheart is one of them, sitting with Blossomfall as their kits play and wrestle at their paws. :As sickness starts setting in, Alderheart finds himself worrying for Snapkit, Spotkit, and Flykit, since the young kits have been venturing around camp more often. He is aware that if they catch the illness, like the young she-cat Plumkit, it might be hard to fight it off. The dark ginger tom prays in his mind, hoping to find watermint, since his Clan needs it. :When Alderheart comes up with the idea to move Briarlight away from the medicine den, and to the nursery, he gets help from Lionblaze and Bumblestripe. They manage to carry Briarlight to the nursery, but the young medicine cat knows how crowded it is; the three toms hoist her through the tunnel into the warm den. Cinderheart and her kits come into view, along with Blossomfall, and Ivypool, who is close to giving birth. :The kits getting excited after Daisy states that the young cats can help with Briarlight's exercise, but before they can jump on her, the cream she-cat stops them, gently warning them. Briarlight offers to play moss ball with the kits, and Alderheart leaves, knowing the dark brown she-cat is settled. :A storm of thunder, lightning, and rain erupts, scaring ThunderClan, so Alderheart races to see how the queens are, and when he enters the nursery, he sees Cinderheart and Blossomfall have moved to a corner. The two queens shelter their kits from the cold with their bodies, and Blossomfall asks where they need to go. Alderheart suggests the elders' den, and the she-cats comply, hurrying along with their children at their sides; the medicine cat makes his way back to the medicine den quickly after. :After, as Alderheart talks with Velvet, a kittypet that's sheltering in ThunderClan after being burnt, he silently notes that Cinderheart spent the night in the elders' den with Spotkit, Flykit, and Snapkit. Then, the ginger medicine cat goes to see how Ivypool and her kits, Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit are doing, and after he finishes with his check up, goes to see how Cinderheart is keeping. The fluffy gray queen is curled around her kits, who are said to be older and bigger than Ivypool's, and Cinderheart pleads Alderheart not to wake them, since she only sleeps when they do. Daisy adds that Spotkit and her siblings are strong cats, so apprenticeship won't be far. :Dovewing, a former ThunderClan cat, who now resides in ShadowClan with her mate, Tigerstar, pays her old home a final visit. Alderheart remembers how eagerly she listened to the news of Cinderheart and Ivypool's litters, and her grief over Briarlight's passing. The Raging Storm :Along with her littermates, Spotpaw has become an apprentice, her mentor being Leafshade. While Flypaw and Snappaw are clearing sticks out of the training area, Flypaw complains, wondering why Spotpaw can't help. Later, Spotpaw and Snappaw strain to see over the heads of their Clanmates when a SkyClan patrol is escorted into ThunderClan's camp to speak with Bramblestar. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Stemleaf admits to wanting to be mates with Spotfur after Bristlefrost confesses her affections for him. Later, Spotfur volunteers to go on the first patrol Bristlefrost leads. Spotfur saves her on the patrol when she falls into some ice. Bristlefrost comes to respect her after this as a loyal and dedicated warrior, and no longer holds a grudge against her because Stemleaf prefers her. The Silent Thaw :Bristlefrost is still slightly jealous over Stemleaf's adoration towards Spotfur. She offers to join Stemleaf to fetch fresh bracken for the elders' den, and Thriftear mocks her loving expression to Bristlefrost. Spotfur agrees that something is up with Bramblestar since he lost a life, and complains that Bramblestar is preventing Squirrelflight from organizing patrols. Later, she and her father clear out the nursery of old bedding. :Bristlefrost, Lionblaze and Spotfur go on a patrol in the rain. She and her father disagree about the thaw representing a sign of StarClan's return. Spotfur detects a rabbit, and the three make chase. Lionblaze catches it across WindClan's border much to Bristlefrost's horror. Spotfur and Lionblaze dismiss it, and the three mark the border before returning to camp. Bristlefrost informs Bramblestar who furiously calls the two cats forward. Bramblestar accuses them of breaking the warrior code and Spotfur defends herself by citing that others, such as Squirrelflight, have broken the code worse than she did. :Bramblestar orders no cat to speak to Spotfur for a quarter moon and exiles Lionblaze for the same time. Later, Bristlefrost catches Stemleaf speaking with Spotfur in secret and the three argue about Bramblestar's orders. Afterwards, Spotfur sleeps outside the warriors' den. When Molewhisker and his patrol bring in Rootpaw, Spotfur looks up from her mouse. She watches with interest as Bramblestar forgets the Sisters. At the Gathering, Bramblestar demonstrates his punishments for those who break the warrior code and points out to Spotfur sitting at the edge of the Gathering by herself. When he asks if she is enjoying her punishment, Spotfur does not reply, and Bramblestar purrs in amusement. She and Stemleaf eye Rootpaw with interest after his outburst. After the Gathering, they invite him to their secret meeting in three nights. :Spotfur goes on a hunting patrol with Bristlefrost, Thornclaw, and Sparkpelt when the latter leaves to find Lionblaze. At the secret meeting, Spotfur is pleased by the number of cats and is in disbelief when Tree reveals that Bramblestar is an impostor and the real Bramblestar is a ghost. Bristlefrost arrives, and Spotfur confronts her. Bristlefrost reveals she overheard Spotfur and Stemleaf talking about it, and Spotfur accuses her of spying. She and Stemleaf confirm that Bristlefrost really wants to help and tasks her to convince Squirrelflight of the impostor. :At the next Gathering, Spotfur and the other cats who attended the meeting shrink back in fear as Bramblestar's impostor and other Clan cats aggressively demand the codebreakers to atone. Later, Lilyheart, Stemleaf and Spotfur watch Finleap demonstrate a hunting move. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope : She is now a warrior named Spotfur. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages